


The New Neighbour (J’s story)

by BarnesnMrNoble



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Neighbor au, Oral Sex, Smut, Undercover AU, Use of sign language, Vaginal Sex, clint being freaking adorable, kind of, long fic, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarnesnMrNoble/pseuds/BarnesnMrNoble
Summary: She started her day with a book and coffee, by the end she had a new neighbour and a crush.





	The New Neighbour (J’s story)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThoughtsOfDarc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsOfDarc/gifts).



> I finally can share this with everyone as it’s made it all the way to Denmark! This story is for thoughtsofdarc who wanted a neighbour au with the cutest man alive, Mr. Clint Barton. This is my first attempt at writing smut so please let me know how I did! I’d love to here what you think so leave me a like or comment! And I need the validation tbh! ❤️

She sat peacefully in the window of her front room, bathing in the sunlight that filtered in. It’d been so dreary for the last week, it was nice to have a day of good weather. Even with the sun that surrounded her, the weather was still brisk, she loved days like this. She had come home straight after work to a big cup of the special blend of coffee she had found the other day, and the book she had been dying to read the end of.

Now, the book had been abandoned for the view on the street below her. There was a large truck filled with boxes and a hunk of beef moving them out. He stood above 6 feet tall, his light brown hair catching the sun just right to give him an angelic glow. The shirt and light jacket he wore did little justice to hide the muscles that threatened to rip apart the sleeves. She could see the prominent veins on his hands as well as a few scars that littered his skin. And a few more that ran across his face, one above his brow and one just before his ear. 

Her brows furrowed when she saw his ears. He had purple earpieces that wrapped around his ears and looked a bit like earphones? Maybe they were hearing aids? She was glad she had retained some of her sign language skills from the classes she took forever ago. So wrapped in her thoughts, she hadn’t noticed that he had stopped moving when he felt someone’s eyes on him. He had an eager smirk on his lips as he saw the beautiful woman in the window above him. She blinked a few times, and blushed when she met his eyes. He gave her a saucy wink and went back to moving boxes. He made sure from there on out to make sure she could see the big muscles that were poorly hidden by his jacket. 

It was a couple hours before he had moved everything into the building. A few bangs and crashes let her know that he was her new neighbour, in the apartment just next to hers. She chuckled at the various curses that left his mouth, and laughed hard when he had knocked on her door covered in dust or for all she knew it could’ve been flour--It really looked like flour. To say it was an interesting first impression would be an understatement. 

Up close, he was even more attractive. His eyes were a beautiful ocean blue, and they flashed with a sweetness she hadn’t seen in someone before. And beyond that they shone with mischief, a true young hearted playfulness. His smile caught her of guard. She thought it was amazing when she had seen him from the street below but now, she couldn’t explain it. Like his eyes it was bright, mischievous, and sweet. She knocked herself out of her thoughts when she had realized she had been staring at him far too long to be normal. If he noticed he decided not to embarass her about it. 

“Hey! I’m Clint, I’m moving in next door.” 

If it was possible, he smiled even bigger and brighter than before. He was the literal definition for a ray of sunshine and she wasn’t going to lie, she was excited to have him as her new neighbour. He reached his hand out for her to shake, which she gladly took. 

“Hi! I’m (y/n). I heard, is everything going well?”

She chuckled remembering the copious amounts of swearing she had just heard. She hoped that she was hiding her nervousness at having a freaking adonis stand in front of her. He casually leaned against the door frame, hoping to convey his own sense of confidence. 

In all honesty, he was utterly embarrassed that she had heard him swearing and struggling to move everything in, and now he was standing on front one of the most beautiful woman he had ever met covered in dust and the flour from the bag of it that had exploded when he tripped and face planted on the floor.

“As well as can be expected.” He smiled back at her with the sarcastic retort. She realized for the first time since she had seen him that while he talked, his hands twitched with the words he said. But it wasn’t just a nervous twitch, it was more deliberate than just nervousness. It dawned on her that she had seen the purple ear pieces earlier but she didn’t see them now. She put two and two together and realized he must be deaf or at least hard of hearing. 

She finally looked back up to him only to find him blushing. He was seriously embarrassed about the fact that he had decided to come over to introduce himself with dust and flour coating him head to toe. He was taken aback and nearly fell on his ass when instead of speaking to him, she signed to him. 

Would you like to come in? I’ve got coffee and cake.

His cheeks almost hurt with how big his smile had become. Seeing her sign to him made him happier than he knew he could be, and then she had offered him coffee and cake? God he just wanted to kiss the woman. Maybe someday soon he would. 

How’d you know I was deaf? And yes! I would love some, thank you. 

His obvious surprise that she knew or had picked up on the fact that he was deaf was amusing to say the least. She moved into the kitchen with him on her heels, and she offered him a seat at the table. She moved to walk away but turned back when she realized she had no idea how he took his coffee.

How do you take your coffee? 

She asked with a sweet smile that made Clint’s heart jump. He’d only met this woman 5 minutes ago and he could already feel himself falling head over heels for her. He was already beginning to think about her in the sappy way a lovesick puppy would. He loved the way her smile made his heart jump, her eyes were so pure and beautiful, and she had so kindly invited him into her home and offered him two of his favorite things. 

Black. Thank you.

She nodded and headed back to the kitchen. When she emerged back from the kitchen she had a slice of cake that looked amazing and immediately had his mouth watering. She sat down across from him with her own plate. 

So, you never answered my question earlier, He started signing to her, and she blushed. How’d you know I was deaf? 

Her cheeks warmed under his gaze and she finished the bite she had taken. 

I saw your hands twitch when you talked, but it wasn’t a nervous twitch. It was deliberate. That and I saw your hearing aids when you were moving stuff out of your truck. 

She gave another bashful smile. He wanted to keep seeing it, the shy smile or the bright smile, he really just wanted to see her smile all the time. It only boosted his ego that he knew she was smiling because of him. God, he really was sappy. 

That’s really observant. It’s nice to not have to have the aids in, or rely on reading lips. It can get pretty exhausting. 

She nodded along with his words. He moved fast but she was able to keep up with him, barely. 

Oh, I bet. So, If you don’t mind me asking, what brought to the neighbourhood?

He smiled lightly, and gave her a bashful smile just like she had done for him a few moments earlier. To her it looked like he was just a shy guy, and didn’t love talking about himself. When in reality, he was trying to come up with a story other than he was investigating leads on a hydra operative living nearby. He didn’t want to worry her. 

I needed a change of scenery. Living in the city was a bit much for me. 

He deflected by telling her something that was true, just not the whole truth. Her eyebrow perked up and she gave him a questioning look. Like she didn’t believe his little fib.

Why would the great Hawkeye need to leave the safety of The Avengers Tower?

Shit. She knew who he was. He wasn’t necessarily undercover, just a long term reconnaissance mission. What would be the harm in telling her right? He was living just next door so he could get to her faster than she could yell his name if something went wrong. He raised his hands in defeat and slowly shook his head. 

Alright, you caught me. He smiled at her again. I’m here doing some intel gathering. Long term, so you are stuck with me. 

She barked out a laugh and Clint wished he had brought his hearing aids so he could hear it. She looked so beautiful and so happy. 

Well, I should probably get back to moving in. 

She looked down at her lap and tried to hide her disappointment that he would be leaving. He saw it and immediately his heart fell. She was easy to be around, she knew who he was and didn’t get starstruck being around an avenger. So he quickly added, 

But, I could use some help if you wouldn’t mind. 

_________

Over the following months, the two become quick friends. Clint would spend more of his free time at her place than his own. She made him dinner because more often than not he forgot that he needed to eat. And she was not about to let him go hungry because he was a dork and forgot. She tried to teach him to cook, and most times it ended with a small fire (she was glad she installed the fire extinguisher underneath the sink) or Clint very nearly cutting himself to pieces. She had started to keep first aid kits in every room in very accessible places. 

Some days he would wear his hearing aids and they would listen to music as she tried to salvage the burnt food Clint had tried to make that night. After an hour of trying she would give up, throw the pan into the sink to soak away the all the burnt pieces of whatever it was. They would plop themselves down on her ridiculously comfortable couch and watch some cheesy movie. One time, with a few hours of begging and a bribe of pizza from the good place down the street, she had managed to get Clint to watch the documentary on good ol’ Captain America and his best friend Bucky Barnes. 

“Well that is just not true.” Clint grumbled. 

“What do you mean it’s not true?” She questioned. 

She knew he was good friends with Steve and had been for a while, so she knew he knew a lot about Steve. He had probably heard every story from sunrise to sunset about his adventures in the war and what it was like to re-adjust to the new world.

“They say Steve is this perfect soldier, always follows orders and never does dumb shit. Well I know from personal experience that that is not true. Nat once told me about the time he jumped out of a plane without a parachute, Bucky has told me every story about how dumb Steve was and how he would never run from a fight in his life depended on it.Once he pushed me out of a plane before I could put my parachute on and he nearly killed me.”

She tried, she really tried to stifle the laughter that bubbled up but when Clint gave her a look she broke down with her laughter. She did feel a little guilty laughing at his misery but she could just picture his face as he was pushed from the plane.

“What, my near death experience is funny to you?” He rolled his eyes and stood up with a huff. 

He began walking away grumbling about how he wasn’t appreciated nearly enough with this team of gods and super soldiers. Behind him she reached up and grabbed his wrist, not quite willing to leave her incredibly comfortable position on the couch, but not wanting him to leave.

“Clint, wait. I’m sorry. I will try not to laugh at your misery anymore.” She seemed genuinely nervous and he realized that she actually thought he was mad. What she didn’t know, not yet at least, was that there was not a reason in the world he could be mad at her. He felt her lightly tug on his wrist prompting him to settle back onto the couch. 

He happily let her pull him until he fell directly into her lap. His head fell to her legs that she had tucked underneath herself. He was nervous to see her reaction to him landing where he did. But when she let out the laugh that he loved to hear so much, he knew. He knew he needed to find the courage to ask her on a date, to utter the simple words that would kick start something new. Given that she said yes. 

He was pulled away from his thoughts when her fingers carded through his hair. He looked to her wide eyed, not at all expecting the intimate gesture. She noticed how his muscles tensed slightly under her touch and met his wide eyed gaze. Pulling her hand away as if she had been burned, she looked apologetic as she signed to him. 

I’m sorry, that was a bit much.

Her cheeks were flushed and he knew that if she had been speaking aloud she would’ve stuttered. She had done it a few times the first couple of days after he had moved in. He had thought it was the cutest thing but she had bashed herself for stuttering and he had noticed if she blushed or was nervous she would sign instead to avoid her embarrassment. 

He smiled back in response, happily staring at the beautiful eyes that stared back down at him, filled with nervousness and hope. 

It’s okay, He gave her another soft smile, It felt good. 

She gave an amused chuckled and brought her hand back to his golden locks. She grabbed the remote from her other side and hit play on the documentary again. He rolled his eyes but kept his head on her lap and smiled when she laughed at his antics.

Her hand never left his hair as she got lost in the documentary, she looked down at him again a little while later to see him with the corners of his lips lifted and a deep rumbling emanating from his chest. The man was practically purring at her touch. She shook her head and turned her attention back to the tv. 

When the credits began to roll, she turned off the tv and expected Clint to sit up and tell her it was time for him to go home. Much to her own chagrin. But it was different this time. This time, the only movement he made was to turn to his side and hide his face into her stomach. He sighed sleepily, and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. 

She was unsure of what to do. He looked so peaceful, she didn’t want to disturb him. Her bed rested against the same wall as his did, and she could hear him tossing and turning all night. He never seemed to get a decent night's sleep and she wanted to remedy that. 

She dismissed the issue of the lights being left on, and decided that the shower she needed to take could wait until morning. She was now incredibly glad she had a couch that could easily fit two, and she carefully slid and adjusted until Clint’s head rested just above the curve of her breasts. His arms were still wrapped snugly around her waist and once she had stopped moving around, he gripped her tighter and pulled her impossibly closer to her.   
______

When she woke the next morning, a pang of sadness hit her chest. She was alone on the couch, a soft blanket covering her frame but Clint was nowhere in sight. She frowned thinking he had probably woken up in the early morning realized what happened, and left without word. She hadn’t meant to scare him off. It was so comfortable to be wrapped in his strong arms, his body heat had made her sleep better than she ever had before. 

She pulled the blanket off of her and sighed. She hadn’t wanted to scare him off, she really liked him. Not that she’d admit that. He was the great Hawkeye, an Avenger, he wouldn’t fall for a girl like her. Would he? 

There was a sweet smell that permeated the air, accompanied by a bitter smell. It was warm and familiar, and it smelled toasted and slightly of cinnamon. It smelled wonderful. 

It smelled like coffee. Why could she smell coffee?

As if he could hear her mental question, Clint appeared in front of her with two steaming mugs of sweet smelling coffee. He gave her a wide grin and set the mug down. He sat down next to her on the couch, his body resting up against hers comfortably. 

His hearing aids still rested on the coffee table. He set his mug down and turned to her, the smile never once leaving his lips. 

Morning Sleeping Beauty. Did you sleep well?

She rolled her eyes at the nickname.

I did. Did you?

He nodded softly. 

Best sleep I’ve had in awhile. I ran to the store and bought some cinnamon rolls. They should be done soon.

He smiled at her, loving the way her eyes lit up. A grateful smile stretched across her lips and Clint couldn’t stop staring.

You didn’t have to do that! 

He shrugged and smiled back at her. 

They ate the cinnamon rolls and drank their coffee in easy conversation, Clint putting in his hearing aids so he didn’t have to rely on reading her lips.. The tv played in background, some mindless show playing on it. The two occasionally paused and watched what played but more often than not were wrapped in the conversation. Clint kept close to her side, it was comfortable for him. She felt like home. 

She kept herself wrapped in the blanket leaning against his shoulder as they watched. When he adjusted and draped his arm over the back of the couch, she fell into his side. She moved to sit back up, afraid of pushing the boundaries. Even though she had fallen asleep with him last night, she felt that now that they were both conscious, it was too much. Much to her surprise, Clint just dropped his arm to her shoulder and placed a light kiss to the crown of her head. 

She paused at the intimate action, it was so sweet and sent her heart racing in her chest. She lifted her gaze to meet his, half expecting it to be fixed on the tv. However, what she expected was not what she found. His gaze was settled on her, mapping her, memorizing her. The intensity made her skin tingle, the fire in her blood coming to life. 

In the closeness, her nose bumped against his and her lips just barely grazed against his own. Their breath mingled in between the parted lips. Her gaze was fixed on his perfectly soft lips. She couldn’t get over the feeling of them against her own, just barely there. She could feel the tingle his gaze left on her skin, and she looked up to his eyes. 

Her breath hitched, a soft, barely audible moan escaping her lips. His eyes held an intense fire in them, his pupils blown out to nearly completely black. Her hand reached between them resting over his fast beating heart, his lips breaking into a soft smile at the action. 

“Hi.”  
He breathed out, his voice barely more than a whisper. Unable to trust her voice, she simply smiled back at him and gave a soft laugh in reply. He was sure had he not already been sitting down, she would’ve knocked him on his ass with a smile like that. 

His hand reached up to her cheek, the pad of thumb smoothing over her supple skin. His other hand rested comfortably on her hip, brushing at the hem of her shirt. Oh, how he itched to move it away and touch the soft skin beneath it. 

Her eyes closed and she leaned into his soft touch, relishing in the feel of his skin against hers. It was warm, really the only way she could describe to feeling. It was like she was sinking into a warm bath, filled with scents that made her fall into deep relaxation. It felt right. 

In her pleasure fogged brain, she missed when Clint took initiative and slowly moved his hands from where they had been. The hand that cupped her cheek slid back to cup her neck, his other hand moving to push her back onto the couch. He settled himself over her, keeping a majority of his weight on his elbows that rested on either side of her.

Clint nudged at her jaw with his nose, taking in the sweet scent of her body wash. It was intoxicating, like a drug that pulled him in until he couldn’t take himself away. He couldn’t help but let his tongue swipe across her neck, he needed a taste of his drug. 

She gave a choked gasp and arched her back. Her eyes now fully blown out, lust overtaking every sense. He couldn’t hold himself back after that. The sound was even more intoxicating than her smell, he wanted to hear it again. He needed to hear it again.

He looked into her eyes, giving her time to say no. She only nodded her head and smiled, giving Clint the yes he so desperately needed. He bent down and took her lips. It wasn’t rushed or sloppy, it was slow and passionate . Her eyes fluttered closed at the first touch of his lips, her hands skimming over his shoulders to grip the small hairs at the back of his neck. 

He was far away from her, too far. She needed to feel the weight of his body against hers. She pulled her leg up and wrapped it around his waist. She pushed him down onto her body, her grip tightening on his hair as he did. 

He let out a grunt and had to pull himself away from her lips. Not that he wanted to anyway. If he had the choice, he would always have his lips connected to hers, it would be his oxygen. He didn’t need anything else. He smiled at her again, loving the way she looked now.

Her hair was mussed, her lips kiss swollen and her eyes so blown out. She was a sight and Clint couldn’t stop looking at her. He kept his eyes on her as he lowered his lips to her jaw and neck. He kissed a line on her jaw, nipping at the spots that gave him the most reaction. 

He nipped at the skin just behind her ear and smiled against her skin as her back arched off the couch, letting out a long drawn out moan. He could feel her heartbeat rapidly beating against her chest, it made him happy to see how much of an effect he had on her. 

Clint kissed his way down her neck, pausing to leave love bites down her collarbones. His hands brushed against the hem of her shirt again, this time inching it upwards to expose a sliver of skin. His hands slipped beneath the thin piece of fabric to stroke her skin, pulling soft moans from her parted lips. 

The fingers that were tangled in his hair had drifted down to Clint’s back, roaming the skin and massaging the strong muscles. He had to pause his own ministrations, the feeling of her delicate hands roaming his skin left moans dripping from his lips. That is until she claimed them with her own. 

Their lips moved together, swallowing each other’s moans, pouring emotion into each swipe of their tongues as they danced in a competition of dominance. Passion and lust drove every move. Clint reached down gently pulling at the T-shirt on her body. With each new inch of skin revealed, Clint kissed and nipped at the skin. Worshipping it and showing her without words just how beautiful she was. 

With the shirt off, she was left in her just her bra, the maroon piece taking away Clint’s breath. It was beautiful, the bra highlighted her breasts, several straps connected the top of her bra to halter like top that wrapped around her neck. His finger traced along the straps to the back of her neck. He cupped his hand around her and pulled her in for another kiss. He couldn’t get enough of the sweet taste of her lips, of her skin, of her. 

Her eyes burned into his skull, watching his every move with an intensity he could help but return. Her hands moved upwards to his chest and began unbuttoning his shirt. She punctuated each button undone with a soft kiss to his lips. By the time the shirt had been taken from his arms and tossed to the ground, Clint was so wound up he could hardly function. 

He needed more and so did she. He was still rested on top of her, her legs wrapped around his waist pulling him into her. He rutted his hips against her, letting her feel what she was doing to him. His hand wandered down from the sweatpants she had changed into last night. He pulled lightly at the string but paused to lock his gaze with her again. 

“Is this okay?”

He asked, his thumb rubbing light circles on her hip just above the waistband of her pants. She nodded, reaching down for the button his own pants. Clint grabbed her hand, pulling it away and placing a delicate kiss on her palm. 

“I need to hear you say it, baby.”

His hand returned to her skin, this time tracing the line of her bra. It sent shivers down her spine and goosebumps trailing up her skin, pulling a nearly pornographic moan from her. She could barely do more than release the breath of air that held her answer.

“Yes. Please!”

Clint chuckled, deep and low. It rumbled through his chest, the vibrations sending her nerves, already shaking with need and anticipation, into overdrive. He tugged at the string, his lips sucking on the marks he’d already left on her neck. 

He pushed her sweats down her legs, indulging himself with the new, smooth skin he now had access to. With the sweats now gone, Clint could see the matching panties she had on. He pressed his forehead to her stomach, grumbling.

“You trying to kill me, baby? Cause god that’s hot.”

She shook with laughter underneath him. She hadn’t know what was going to happen, the set just always made her feel confident and powerful. 

“No, sweetie. But you’re killing me now.”

He looked confused for a moment, as if he had forgotten what they had been doing. As a simple reminder, she reached down wrapping her fingers around the outline of his cock through the denim barrier. The simple action stole the breath from his lungs and sent his eyes rolling back into his head. 

“Right, right. You do look beautiful, by the way.”

She smiled and reached to grab his hand, intertwining her fingers with his, placing a delicate kiss to his knuckles. Her free hand never left him, moving the denim fabric up and down creating a delicious friction he almost couldn’t recover from. Clint reached behind her, a simple swipe of his fingers leaving her bra unhooked. He smiled as he slid it down her arms, pulling away from their intertwined fingers only long enough to discard it. 

Now, without hindrance, he placed soft kisses on her sternum, touching every inch of skin with his lips, worshipping it. Finally his tongue snaked out to take her pert nipple into his mouth. He pulled until she cried out and switched to give her other breast similar attention, moving with her as her body arched high to meet his chest. He pulled away with a gasp when her hips rocked against his, god, it felt sinful. 

He pulled at the straps that covered her, connected to the last piece of fabric between him and her. And pulled it off her sinfully long legs, discarding it somewhere off in the room, presumably near where her bra was strewn. He paused for a moment, reluctantly pulling himself away from her to take away the remaining fabric on his body. He pulled down his jeans to reveal his boxers of the same maroon color as hers had been. 

“Well aren’t we just two peas in a pod?”

She giggled lightly, knowing they matched. He gave her a look of mock offense, feigning hurt that she would giggle at him as he slid his pants off. Though it was difficult when he could barely stave off the smile that crept onto his lips. He rid himself of the boxers, the last piece confining his near painful erection. 

Her jaw nearly hit the floor as he stood, revealing himself to her. Because Damn! that man was hung. She moaned out again as he took her leg, starting at her ankle and slowly kissed his way down to where she laid bare for him. She was completely wrecked by the time he had even made it to her knee, he kept moving and began nipping at the inside of her thigh. 

She could feel the coil low in her belly tighten. He had barely even touched her but she felt so on edge, like the smallest touch to where she needed him to be would set her off like a bomb, throwing her over the edge into a never ending abyss of bliss. 

With the first swipe of his deft tongue, she felt fire singeing through her veins, reaching the tips of her fingers and toes, curling them into the couch underneath her. The pleasure raged on, curling up her spine like a snake wrapping around her, setting fire to her nerves and tightening like a vice grip she didn’t want to be released from. 

She could see stars as her vision started to white out. It was the most amazing feeling, she couldn’t even begin to describe it. She needed more, something to help her take the plunge into never ending bliss. Though she didn’t need to wait very long as Clint flicked his tongue over her sensitive nub and sent her screaming out. Her hips bucked furiously under his mouth, still latched onto her as if it was his job. He helped ride out the orgasm, and slowed down when her cries subsided. 

Her thoughts were muddled, her mind clouded with a haze that made it hard for her think coherently. So much so that she hadn’t even realized that Clint was now on top of her brushing away the hair that had stuck to the light sheen of sweat on her forehead. Her chest was still heaving, unable to catch her breath. 

“Shh. You okay, baby?” 

He murmured into her ear, concern filling his voice. Her hand cupped his jaw and pulled him down to kiss him, a smile gracing her lips just before he claimed them. When he pulled away, she nodded still out of breath. 

“Oh, god.”

Her eyes still hadn’t opened, she had tried but they were just too heavy to do so. Clint chuckled, still caressing her cheek to bring her back down. He knew he was good, but damn he hadn’t expected that. Once he had a taste of her from the source, he couldn’t get enough. It was a sinful drug, that he was addicted to and would never be able to pull himself away from. She had completely ruined him for other women, not that he planned on having any after her because god she was perfect. 

She chuckled softly, forcing her eyes to open so she could look at the god before her. His hair a mess a top his head, the sun shining in through the window giving him an ethereal glow, his eyes held nothing but concern for her. Well, maybe a bit of pride as well for having caused such a powerful reaction. 

“God, that was amazing.”

“While I thank you for the compliment, my name is Clint. Not god.” 

She burst into laughter, smacking his chest lightly. He loved it, her laugh. It bounced off the walls around him and hit him over and over again. He was glad he had put his hearing aids in because he would’ve been pissed to miss hearing a sound like that. He couldn’t explain it, she was like home for him and he wanted to stay there, forever. 

God, he really was a sappy old man. 

Her laughter died down, her hand brushing against his jawline. She was still beaming, a post orgasm glow only enhanced by the sunlight surrounding them. He’d only known her a few months, maybe 6 months, but he knew he loved her. Honestly, how could he not?

“What are you thinking ‘bout?”

Her voice was soft, smooth like honey. He couldn’t help but want a taste. He bent his head down, stealing her lips in a firey kiss, reigniting the need to have her. She pulled away first, and began to pepper kisses down his neck. She loved to see his skin marked with her affection, a small token to let him know how handsome he was, just like he had done for her earlier. 

She attempted to flip them, putting herself on top of Clint, but he wasn’t having it. To him this was all about her, he wanted to make her feel amazing. In return for all the kindness she had poured out to him over the last few months. And it all started because she noticed the small detail about him, that many people forgot, or overlooked. It was a big part of him, he wore the badge of his deafness proudly, and she had acknowledged that and welcomed the difference. 

She pulled back again, noticing the distant look in his eyes. She poked at him until he seemed to come back to himself. He blinked away from his thoughts, to see her still smiling brightly, a hint of concern laced in it. She offered that if this was too much they could stop but he assured her that wasn’t what it was. He just felt a lot towards her but he didn’t want to scare her off. 

“You couldn’t, hun. You had me stuck from day one.”

He smiled at her, and bent down to take her lips again, only he bent lower. He pressed himself against her core, showing her just how much she affected him. Her hips bucked up to meet his when the head of his cock just barely nudged against her clit. It sent fire raging through her veins, a desperate need to have him overwhelming her nerves. She thrust her hips, desperate for friction against her aching nub, only to be met with a soft pressure to her hips keeping her pinned to the couch. 

She whimpered unable to move the way she needed to, to get the sweet pleasure that set her blood on fire. He rutted his hips against again, earning another sweet whimper that sent his cock jumping. He needed her so much that he couldn’t stand his own teasing. He looked down to her, her eyes dark with the fire of the lust surging through her and she nodded pressing a soft kiss to the top of his sternum. 

He lined himself up to her weeping slit, notching himself in just a little at a time. His free hand, the one not holding his weight, rested on her cheek, his thumb skimming over the her bottom lip. She pulled into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. Clint choked out a low moan at the action, his hips jerking forward unintentionally. She cried out, the pleasure pulsing through her, it felt so wonderful, she couldn’t get enough. 

He kept pushing himself into her until he buried himself to the hilt. Once seated, he took her lips in a passionate kiss, swallowing her moans. Her arms wrapped underneath his arms to grab at the tops of his shoulders, she nodded back to him silently telling him to move. It was all she could do, her voice had long since abandoned her, the only sounds she could make were the moans that Clint happily swallowed. 

He moved at a slow pace, making sure she felt each inch of his cock as he slid into her walls and pulled back out again. There was no need to rush this, he wanted the emotions he felt to come through. This was passion, this was lust, this was something more than a quick fuck. He didn’t want her to think this was a one and done, he wanted her to know this was the beginning of something. If she’d have him that is. 

And true to his name, Clint Barton, The great Hawkeye, never missed his mark. After a few slow thrusts into her velvet smooth walls, Clint hit the mark. He watched her eyes light up, and he could swear he could see the stars she was seeing. Her moans grew in strength, he knew where to hit and he would hit it everytime. 

She could feel the same coil low in her belly begin to tighten, climbing up the cliff so she could be launched off into pure bliss. Pleasure crashed into her in waves cresting and peaking before calming and receding. Pulling her back and forth between the edge, threatening to push her over but never quite getting close enough. Each time she neared the edge, the pleasure would double but never did it fall over the edge, it just left her needing more. She could see the edges of her vision start to blacken, her eyes struggled to stay focused on his beautiful blues. 

His thrusts gained more intensity, slamming into her with more purpose. They were still slow, calculated to give her the most pleasure he could, but she could tell he was becoming close. She teetered on the edge with him, coming and going from the ledge, her vision almost nearly black. 

Calloused hands reached up to intertwine with hers, pulling her close to his body. The intimacy of the skin to skin contact, his strong hands squeezing hers as he neared his end set her off first. She let out a long cry, sighing out his name as she leaped off the edge and fell head first into pure, unadulterated pleasure. Her vision closed off even more, barely holding on as Clint managed a few more slow thrusts before bellowing out his release. 

Never having come down from the previous orgasm, the feel of his release set her off again. Her vision went completely black, her body falling limp underneath him. Never in her life had she passed out from orgasm before but it felt wonderful, like she was floating. 

Once he had calmed down, Clint looked up to see her face completely blissed out. For a moment, concern raged through his chest as he saw her unconscious. He pulled out of her, much to his chagrin and walked on soft steps to the bathroom to grab a washcloth. Once he had cleaned both her and himself up, he ran to the kitchen to grab her a small glass of water. 

He climbed onto the couch behind her, pulling her limp body into his lap. Her face buried into his neck, her body wrapping around him like a koala bear. He grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and draped it over the both of them. He kissed her forehead and muttered sweet nothings into her ear. 

“You know, I’ve only know you for a few months and we haven’t been on a date, something I intend to change here very soon. But despite all of that, there is something about you I can’t deny to myself, and it may be too early but I don’t care. I love you, baby. I want you to be my girl, the one I wake up to ever morning, the one I go to bed with every night. I want you.” 

Her eyes began to flutter open at his confession, her grip on him tightening for a brief moment before she came to. She smiled up at him that million dollar smile and he knew everything he said was true. He wanted her, for all that she was. She kissed him lightly on the lips, and broke away with a big grin. 

“I love you too, ya big dope.”


End file.
